An implanted penile prosthetic is a proven treatment in relieving erectile dysfunction in men.
A penile prosthetic typically includes two inflatable implants that are implanted in the corpora cavernosa of the penis, a reservoir implanted in the abdomen that communicates with the inflatable implant(s), and a pump, often located in the scrotum, that is employed to move liquid from the reservoir into the inflatable implant(s).
In a typical application, the user squeezes a bulb of the pump multiple times to sequentially transfer liquid from the reservoir to the inflatable implants. Each squeeze of the bulb ejects some liquid to the inflatable implants. The squeezed (compressed) bulb recovers, creating a suction pressure that draws additional liquid out of the reservoir and into the bulb. Subsequent squeezing and recovery of the bulb transfers the liquid collected in the bulb into the inflatable implants, which inflates the inflatable implants to provide the user with an erect penis. The user returns the penis to its flaccid state by selectively activating a deflation mechanism and transferring the liquid from the inflatable implant(s) back into the reservoir.
It is desirable to provide the user with a simple and efficient mechanism for addressing erectile dysfunction.